Stay Away Nightmares
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: When Harry is plagued by nightmares only a certain person can truly understand.


I did this for two challenges. WitAngerandBravery's Hunger Games Quote Challenge: the quotes I used here are "But just the fact that he was sparkling leads me to doubt everything that happened." and "She got very squeaky. It was like someone stabbing a mouse with a fork repeatedly." Think My Name Is Funny Do You's ABC Fanfic! No Deadline! I got Prompt: "Iconic" Character: Dumbledore Place: Department of Mysteries

Tell me if you catch a reference to a book I put in here. Liliana Potter is my OC from Three Little Champions and I just made up her OC boyfriend Damon Crow while writing this.

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked into the Department of Mysteries, I had just seen Dumbledore walk into the department. While I looked at the things that surrounded me I doubted more and more that Dumbledore was even there. When I found him he was sitting on the floor, his iconic half moon glasses were missing from his wizened face as I walked closer to him Dumbledore seemed to move further away with every step I took.

Soon he began to sparkle which made me stop in my tracks. _I never knew Stephanie got her hands on Dumbledore._ I shook my head before I walked forward making Dumbledore move further away. From there it turned horrific. His eyes began to melt away and were replaced with Voldemort's evil eyes, his nose was replaced with only slits. After a few minutes of watching the nightmare I woke up with a start, apparently I had screamed in my nightmare because Ron and Hermione were looking at me worried.

"What happened," Hermione screeched, she got very squeaky. It was like someone stabbing a mouse with a fork repeatedly. After I explained the nightmare she looked at me not as worried as before. "It wasn't really Harry." I nod to assure her, Ron and Hermione soon go back to bed.

The nightmare felt like it had happened, but just the fact that he was sparkling leads me to doubt everything that happened. I fell back into a deep sleep though I ended up still being plagued with nightmare afterwards so when I woke up later that day I had black circles under my eyes. I had been staying over the Burrow so when I walked downstairs for breakfast Mrs. Weasley looked at me worriedly and she wasn't the only one who did so. Liliana, my twin sister, sat in her chair stroking the person sitting next to her's hand all the while she stared at me. "Nightmares," her eyes seemed to say. I nod as I sit down on the other side of her.

"Why is he here," I ask, pointing at the cornrowed teenage boy next to her. He looked at me but said nothing. Liliana rolled her eyes as she said, "His parents are on vacation and he wanted to stay with me during the two weeks that they were going to be gone."

I stared at the cornrowed teenage boy, otherwise known as Damon Crow who is in Ravenclaw. Damon smiled as he said," Yeah, I wanted to stay with Liliana. If that's okay with you." I shrugged, I didn't care who my sister dated as long as that person didn't hurt her I was fine. Liliana smiled before she whispered in my ear, "What was the nightmare about?"

I whispered about the nightmare to her and she shook her head she I finished telling her about the nightmare. "That seems scary,"Liliana told me in her feathery voice that only showed when I told her anything that would be considered worrisome. Damon, seeing Liliana worried, looked at me as if to question what I had done to make her worry. After Damon asked her the question I knew he would she brushed him off.

"I'm fine Damon, I was just hearing something he had to tell me but I am okay now," Liliana said. Damon nodded assured that Liliana was fine now.

While I ate my breakfast I couldn't help but think about the nightmare and how real it felt, it wasn't something that Voldemort would have done but my overactive imagination. I hadn't seen Dumbledore since the start of summer break, which gave me plenty of time to be plagued by nightmares and also to spend time with my sister. Later that night I prayed that I would not have the same nightmares I had the previous night. Before we turned in for bed Liliana walked into the room, she wore a purple night gown that went past her knees.

"Harry," she said, calmly. "I hope you don't have any more nightmares. I hate that I can't ward them off." I shook my head, "You don't have to worry yourself. When are you going back with Remus?" I asked, to distract my sister from being any more worried than she already was.

"Well he is going to see me off but I am going to stay with him for the remaining week before school starts so he is going to pick me up in a week. I can't wait to see him," she said, with a smile. "Harry, I know what you did. Please try not to have nightmares." With that she slipped out of the room and I went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
